Mirotic
by Fly21
Summary: "hyung tau, siapa yang membunuhnya?." / "D..dia...bukan...si..siapa-siapa...kyu." / "Ingat perjanjian kita."/ "Kau tak mengenalku heh?,"/ Sungmin yang berniat membalas dendam dengan cara yang tak wajar. kyuhyun yang menjadi budak Sungmin, namun diam-diam menaruh hati pada sang master. namun sayangnya, kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk tak nyata /KYUMIN/YAOI


Senja telah jauh tenggelam menarik jaring-jaring mega di ufuk timur cakrawala. Bumi masih setia berotasi tanpa jeda tuk menghentikan waktu yang telah menorehkan berbagai kisah yang mungkin jadi sejarah, atau sekedar secuil sampah picisan nun tak pernah terungkap. Seperti bebintik sinar yang mulai menyeruak dalam sebuah peradaban di lingkup wilayah bernama 'Seoul'. Seoul diam. Memainkan dadu mereka sendiri ditangan takdir. Sebagai saksi dan juga penonton yang andil tahu namun kaku pada batas kuasa yang tak leluasa. Seoul acuh, penjelmaan segala keindahan yang palsu. Seoul tetaplah Seoul. Hanya nama, meski diagungkan ataudi injak dalam cemooh. Tidakkah Seoul dan seisinya pantas hancur?

Tok,

tok,

tok,

"_hyung_..."

**Tittle ::**

_**MIROTIC**_

**Pair ::  
**_**KYUMIN**_**.**

Genre ::  
_**crime, supernatural, n other.**_****

Rating::  
_**T - M**_

**Length ::**

_**Twoshoot**_

**Author :: **

**Fly21**

Disclaimer ::  
_**This fic is mine.  
Kyu belong to ming,  
ming belong to kyu. And KYUMIN is my beloved parents ^-^  
**_****

WANRING! TYPOS, AU, _**LITTLE RAPE SCENE**_**, OOC,YAOI, BOY X BOY, EYD kacau, judul dan cerita ga nyambung! *duagh*.**

NO COPAS...

NO FLAME...  
_**siapa juga yg mau... (_ _") **_****

**Story begin... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Hyung_..." Seorang namja mungilmenyepulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu apartemen bergaya clasic minimalis itu.

"Masuk saja, wookie..." Suara tenor yang terkesan imut dan sedikit ehem..feminim menyahut dari kejauhan.

"_Hyung_ lihat berita pagi ini?."  
Sungmin mengernyit mendapati Ryeowook yang kini berada di hadapannya "Memangya ada apa?."

"_hyung_ tau, siapa yang membunuhnya?."Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah koran dengan timeline tercetak besar didepannya ` WALIKOTA KIM HEECHUL DI BUNUH SECARA MENGENASKAN`. Mata Sungmin terbelalak memandangi tulisan bercetak tebal di hadapannya, ia malah mengalihkan manik matanya menuju Ryeowook seolah ingin tahu. Ryeowookmengangguk yakin.  
Kim Heechul, ya. Pemegang tambuk pemerintahan Seoul, bisa dibilang ayah dari segala tirani yang tercipta kurang lebih sepuluh tahun dalam lingkup Seoul yang indah namun keji.

"Be…benarkah ini?," Mata Sungmin menjelajah menelusuri deretan artikel halaman depan surat kabar itu. Hingga sebuah seringaian nampak di bibir bershape M itu."Berita bagus!."  
Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, sedikit takut sebenarnya. _Hyung_ kelincinya yang manis kini terkekeh layaknya orang yang kesetanan. Dan semua karna Kim Heechul, ketua yakuza berkedok politikus yang beberapa tahun lalu merengut paksa nyawa kedua orang tua sungmin demi berjayanya ia diatas tahta barbar di kota Seoul. Seiring dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus di telan mentah-mentah olehnya, Sungmin pun berubah menjadi namja yang dingin serta hanya sesekali menunjukkan sisi 'manis' dari dirinya yangdulu.

"Sungmin _hyung_ sudah makan?." Sungmin tak menggubris pertanyaan Ryeowook, dan malah sibuk menusukkan gunting ke arah lembaran koran yang berisikan foto wajah Kim Heechul saat ia masih dengan sikap tenangnya menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan, kilatan dendammasih kental di dalam dua safir foxy milik Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, ayo jalan jalan." Tawar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Cklek...  
_  
Gagang pintu berukiran rumit namun elegan itu bergerak lambat, kemudian disusul daun pintu yang sedikit berdecit saat terbuka, menampakkan siluet namja dengan raut wajah cerah.

_Srakk..._

**BRAKK**

Tubuh tegap berisi itu tersudut kearah dinding dengan sebuah tangan yang mengunci lehernya.  
"Lee Sungmin, kau bersenang-senang hm?." kilatan amarah terpancar dari mata onyx itu.

"K...Kyu..." Sungmin terbata. Pita suaranya terhimpit keras oleh kuncian lengan Kyuhyun. Mata foxy milik Sungmin terpejam erat, hidungnya susah payah meraup oksigen guna memperbarui pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya.

"Bersama dengan si pendek itu lagi? Cih!."

"D..dia...bukan...si..siapa-siapa...kyu."

"Mengelabui iblis heh?." Desisan suara Kyuhyun yang mengancam membuat badan Sungmin bergetar ketakutan.

"K..kyu, jangan sakiti dia..."

"Wae?." Dingin. Suara bass yang mendominasi itu terdengar sinis, Sungmin menggeleng sekilas. Namun, dengan segera Kyuhyun menekan lengannya kian mengintimidasi leher Sungmin hingga nafas Sungmin terdengar amat berat.

Chup~

ya, di detik-detik mencekam itu, Sungmin memberanikan diri meraih bibir Kyuhyun yang telah menyumpah serapahinya barusan.  
Nafsu, ya...hanya ini senjatanya saat. Ketika iblis dari dirinya telahmenguasai akal makhluk dihadapannya itu, hanya ini yang bisa ialakukan..kembali mengorbankan tubuhnya. Benar saja, cengkraman Kyuhyun di leher Sungmin kian mengendur. Bibir tebal itu tak lagi pasif, perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman, namun Sungmin hanya mampu mengatupkan kedua kelereng foxynya pasrah－. Tahu akan nasibnya setelah ini, tubuhnya akan sepenuhnya di kuasai Kyuhyun.

"Euungghh~.." erangan kecil mengalun kala lidah lincah kyuhyun menyeruak mengeksploitasi isi mulutnya.  
**.**

.

  
Susah payah Sungmin menahan segala suara yang hendak menguar dari bibirnya. Digigitnya bibir merah ranum yang telah membengkak sempurna. Bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mencumbui setiap inchi tubuh mulus Sungmin, tak jarang pula dengan sengaja bercak merah keunguan ditinggalkannya sebagai bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya!. Mata Sungmin sedikit terbuka melihat namja yang diatasnya tanpa sehelai benangpun—sama seperti dirinya—yang kini tengah mendongakkan wajah sambil terpejam. Bibir yang terbuka terusmenyembutkan namanya disela desis kenikmatan ketika kejantanannya di lumat oleh lubang milik Sungmin. Wait a minute, apa yang terjadi pada sang bunny boy?Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dan dada telanjang milik Kyuhyun, semburat merah muda terpuas tipis di kedua sisi pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Arghh...sshhahh~." Lepas jua pertahanan Sungmin. Sebuah desahan akhirnya mengalun dari bibirnya, kala sesuatu terasa menyentuh titik lemahnya, hingga syaraf otaknya terbuai dan mengabaikan ego yang di kokohkan oleh benak Sungmin. Di lihatnya sekilas Kyuhyun yang tengah melengkungkan seringaian. Cih, Sungmin benar benar merasa bodoh karna gagal mengatur hasratnya sendiri. Kini perutnya mulai terasa penuh,dengan sedikit sensasi menggelitik. Aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam dirinya.  
Dan

"Ahh~." Desahnya ketika dirasa perutnya terasa kosong, cairan kental dengan warna itu nampak bermuara di selangkangannya . Deru nafas yang belum sepenuhnya stabil terdengar seperti saling berkejaran. Kyuhyun masih menghujam tubuh bagian bawah sungmin, suara kecipak tabrakan kulit kyuhyun dan kulitnya terus mengalun membubuhi ruangan mungil itu.

"Ssshhh..eunghh~."erangan dari bibir Sungmin sebanding dengan denting melodi karya Chopin bagi Kyuhyun. Ia makin mengeksploitasi tubuh indah Sungmin.

"Hah..K..Kyuh~hmm.." seketika Sungmin berharap ia adalah seorang tunawicara yang tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan bunyi menjijikan bagai anjing jalanan seperti tubuh kyuhyun yang semakin gencar memasukinya, juga tangan lihai yang memanja kejantanan milik Sungmin. Ah, jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang tengah mengecap setiap inchi tubuh Sungmin dengan gaya erotis.

"Minhh...ahh.." Suara bass yang terkesan parau dan berat itu menyapu pendengaran Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih bergerak liar diatas tubuh sungmin sambil terus mendesiskan namanya.

"Ahhahh.. Minhh SUNGMIN!." Kyuhyun memekik kemudian ambruk diatas tubuh sensasi hangat yang dirasa sungmin, analnya masih terasa penuh karna Kyuhyun belum menarik 'miliknya' keluar. Nafas Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersengal bertabrakan dengan kulit leher Sungmin, rasa geli dan tidak nyaman membuat Sungmin berniat menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun. Di pegangnya kedua lengan Kyuhyun,namun gerakannya terhenti saat suara bass Kyuhyun menginterupsi.  
"Biarkan seperti ini."

**  
**Sungmin nampak menumpukan lipatan kecil di dahinya—mengernyit—heran. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk pelan. Tak perduli Kyuhyun yang kala itu sedang terpejam. Matanya perlahan turut mengatup, mengabaikan nyeri dan letih tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**Matahari telah jauh dari sejengkal ufuk timur cakrawala. Cahaya sang raja hari itu mulai mengambil alih bintik-bintik sinar di penjuru kota Seoul, menunjukkan tahtanya mungkin?. Angin pagi yang terkesan basah nun segar turut ber-euforia atas di mulainya parade musim semi. Sepoi yang mengalun membelai pagi, turut menyapu menyusup dalam apartemen mungil milik Sungmin. Pupil Sungmin mengerjap pelan mengais cahaya mentari yang berkejaran di balik kelambu putih penghias jendela kamarnya.

"Eunghh~." Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan. Wajah putih baby face yang mengerjap sesekali, oh tuhan...siapa yang percaya umurnya sudah hampir mencapai angka 30?

"Ahk!." Pekiknya kala ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, oh hampir ia lupa aktifitas laknat baginya semalam. Memang lebih baik ia lupa atau malah kehilangan ingatannya atas kejadian semalam. Ia tersenyum sinis, mengendus bebau sperma yang mengering disekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, sedikit menahan nyeri yang menyergap di ujung tulang ekornya. Ah, dia benar benar merasa hina dina. Tapi sekarang, inilah jalannya. Inilah pilihannya. Seburuk apapun, toh hidupnya memang sudah buruk dari awal. Ia tak pernah lagi ambil pusing soal apa itu yang tengah terbersik dalam hatinya. Kini baginya, semua yang ada di dunia itu sama rata, sama-sama hina. Semua hanya berjalan atas nama takdir. Cih! Alasan klasik yang terdengar amat menggelitik? Tidak, bukan takdir. Uang yang kini telah memegang tirani atas takdir. Hanya karna sepeser benda nadzir itu, sebuah takdir dapat berubah.

Di jejakkannya kaki mungil itu sambil Nampak terseok karna harus menahan sakit. Sungmin mengambil langkah memasuki ruangan kecil nun terkesan lembab itu, kamar mandi. Detik jarum jam yang beradu dengan jejentik guyuran air yang seolah irama surga yang membelai rasa sakitnya. Sebuah rayuan akan kedamaian nun mengejek rasa sepi yang tertumbuk dalam hari-hari yang di penuhi akan satu jalan yang sengaja di ciptanya.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Sisa-sisa air yang tadi membasahi tubuhnya itu perlahan turun, menimbulkan bunyi asing ketika beradu lantai. Acuh, sungmin bergegas keluar dari ruangan sempit itu kemudian membalutkan beberapa potong kain jadi guna menjadi busananya hari ini. Sebuah T-shirt berwarna ungu berlengan pendek dengan jeans berwarna abu-abu nampak elegan ketika telah menyatu dengan tubuh berisinya.

Dengan langkah mungilnya Sungmin mulai mengarahkan kakinya kearah dapur, membuka lemari es berwarna pink yang menghiasi sudut ruangan yang nampak sedap di pandang itu. Dan inilah sisi lain dari pemuda dengan masa lalu kelam itu, terlihat amat asyik melibatkan jemari dan segala perhatiannya di depan alat-alat sederhana pengolah masakan itu.

Asap pun menuap, kepulan itu menghantarkan bau sedap yang menggoda untuk di tengok. Wajah manis itu terhiasi senyum tipis dimana keindahan juga turut andil. Terlihat lebih baik, memasak memang salah satu kegiatan pemuda penggila warna pink itu.

-GREB-

Tanpa di duganya, sebuah lengan mengungkung pinggangnya. Wajah yang tadinya terpuas sedikit rasa ketenangan itu pun kembali di rudung sesirat jengah.

"Kyuhyun…" Panggil Sungmin masih sibuk memasukkan sayuran kedalam panci.

"Apa aku mangganggu?." Mengangguk, hanya itu reaksi Sungmin atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dengusan kasar menyapa pendengaran Sungmin saat sepasang lengan itu menjauh dari pinggangnya. 

"Ingat perjanjian kita." Tegas Sungmin sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur. Hening, tak di dengarnya sebuah langkah ataupun sahutan yang menguar. Mata Sungmin menyapu kesekitar sejenak, lengang. Bersungut kecil, Sungmin mengabaikan setitik rasa gundah yang menyapu batinnya.

Bulgogi, ttoppoki, beberapa telah tersaji rapi diatas meja makan. Namun Sungmin belum juga usai di depan kompor, dan **Namja kelinci itu tersentak dari rotasinya di dapur karna bel apartemennya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sungmin melepas apron hitam dengan sentuhan warna pink di tepiannya itu, kemudian mencampakkannya pada kursi kayu yang ada di area dapur itu.**

**"Iya, iya, sebentar..." Lengkingan tenor-nya menguar dengan nada ramah.**

**Cklek...**  
**Kenop pintu itu berputar, perlahan pintu kayu berwarna putih itu pun bergeser. Menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tegap yang terbalut kemeja berwarna kuning-biru dengan label sebuah perusahaan jasa kirim-antar barang yang tersenyum ramah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan corak simple namun menawan.**

**"Lee Sungmin?." Orang itu menyebutkan nama.**

**"Ya, saya sendiri." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.**

**"Kiriman paket untuk anda, tuan..." Orang itu menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang itu pada Sungmin.**

**"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida..."**

**"Mohon periksa dulu paketnya, apa sesuai atau tidak. Dan ini tanda terimanya." Orang itu mengulurkan secarik kertas.**

**Sungmin mengangguk sekenanya. Ia kemudian membuka kotak itu perlahan, namun...**

**Puff**

**Uhuk..uhuk...**

**Brukk...**

**Sungmin tumbang setelah membuka kotak yang nyatanya menguarkan asap entah apa yang malah membuat tubuhnya tak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri menopang dirinya sendiri. Orang itu nampak menyeringai, menampakkan tatapan tajam yang amat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang kini terkulai tak berdaya diatas lantai.**

**"BODOH." Caci orang itu sambil menjejakkan kakinya kearah dada Sungmin.**

**"Si-siapa kau?." Sungmin terbata karna dadanya terasa nyeri, dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Asap apa sebenarnya itu tadi?.**

**"Kau tak mengenalku heh?," Orang itu menekan keras dada Sungmin dengan tungkainya, hingga Sungmin mengerang kesakitan.**

**Wajah dingin itu semakin nampak menakutkan bagi Sungmin, ketika sebuah pistol telah tersaji di hadapannya. Orang itu terkekeh sejenak. Tawa mengerikan dengan aroma neraka. Jemarinya bergerak menarik pelatuk pistol hitam itu, Sungmin terpejam erat.**

**"Tuan muda, Lee...perkenalkan. Anak tunggal gubernur Kim Heechul..."** . . . . . . .

—**TBC—**

Cuap cuap dikit,

ini fanfict hampir setahun lalu tapi baru ada feel buat nerusin lagi.

Maaf buat alur yang kecepetan.. maaf remnya blong #eh

Dan ohok, lemon yang gak asem **#plok**

Last, mohon review~~

Oh ya, adakah yang nunggu chapter duanya? ._.

**REGARDS**

—**Fly21—**


End file.
